Linear alkylbenzenes are organic compounds with the formula C6H5CnH2n+1. While n can have any practical value, current commercial use of alkylbenzenes requires that n lie between 10 and 16, or more specifically between 10 and 13, between 12 and 15, or between 12 and 13. These specific ranges are often required when the alkylbenzenes are used as intermediates in the production of surfactants for detergents. Because the surfactants created from alkylbenzenes are biodegradable, the production of alkylbenzenes has grown rapidly since their initial uses in detergent production in the 1960s.
While detergents made utilizing alkylbenzene-based surfactants are biodegradable, processes for creating alkylbenzenes are not based on renewable sources. Specifically, alkylbenzenes are currently produced from kerosene derived from fossil fuels. Due to the growing environmental concerns over fossil fuel extraction and economic concerns over exhausting fossil fuel deposits, there may be support for using an alternate source for biodegradable surfactants in detergents and in other industries.
There is also an increasing demand for the use of biofuels in order to reduce the demand for and use of fossil fuels. This is especially true for transportation needs wherein other renewable energy sources are difficult to utilize. For instance, biodiesel or green diesel and biojet or green jet fuels may provide for a significant reduction in the need and use of petroleum based fuels.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide methods and systems for co-production of alkylbenzene and biofuel from natural oils, i.e., oils that are not extracted from the earth. Further, it is desirable to provide methods and systems that provide renewable alkylbenzenes and biofuels from easily processed triglycerides and fatty acids from vegetable, nut, and/or seed oils. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawing and this background of the invention.